


An Uncommon Room

by dreamingofmagpies



Series: Learning the ABCs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jehan, Queer Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofmagpies/pseuds/dreamingofmagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, all Feuilly's felt at Hogwarts is misgendered and uncomfortable. But that's about to change . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncommon Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in my work! I was in the hospital for a bit, and I've been going through some stuff, but I'm back now with a short little drabble! I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated!

Feuilly tugged on his shirt. He hadn't wanted girl's blouses, but it was all the Ministry's "Send An Orphaned Child to Hogwarts" Foundation would offer him, and it wasn't like he could pay for his own clothes. He hadn't been allowed to take any of his clothes from the foster home, either. 

As he sat at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, along with other Firsties with no friends in their house, he felt supremely self-concious, and tugged on his shirt again. Stupid tits. Stupid puberty, hitting him so early. Stupid everything. He wished for some pants, as well. Of course, the Ministry had only given him skirts, but he hadn't expected them to understand or care about how badly he needed to feel masculine. 

He was surprised when another First Year got up from their seat and sat beside him. He? She? They pushed their glasses up, and Feuilly got a glimpse of a button nose, brownish eyes, and a kind smile. They held out their hand, and he shook. "Jehan," they said softly, introducing themself. "You looked lonely." 

Feuilly looked down, his hands resting on his bare knees. "Sort of. Not too much." 

"What's your name?"

He tensed up, not wanting to say his obviously feminine first name, so simply responded, "Feuilly," and went silent. Jehan smiled. 

"Are you . . . are you trans too?" they asked, their face flushing with embarrassment, and Feuilly froze. Slowly, big tears rolled down his face, and Jehan's expression transformed into one of horror. 

"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry!" they apologized wildly. "I just . . . I guess I hoped that there would be someone else here who was transgender, so I could make some friends who understood me! I'm sorry for offending you!"

"No, no!" Feuilly said through sobs. "It's just so nice to hear someone say the proper word for it," he explained. "And to meet another . . . Well, it's very new. And I'm just . . . very happy."

Jehan, looking worried, patted him on the back gently, calming his sobs until he no longer cried. His face was still damp and puffy from tears. Suddenly, they were approached by a sandy-haired, freckly boy with a concerned look in his eye. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked softly. Feuilly nodded. 

"Everything's fine, mate. Don't worry about it," he mumbled. The boy smiled, and Feuilly shook another hand. 

"I'm Marius!" he exclaimed, and stepped aside to reveal a rather ugly boy behind him, all pockmarked face and crooked nose. "And this is Grantaire! We're First Years too." 

"I'm Jehan," they said, "and this is Feuilly."

Grantaire plopped in the spot across from them. "We might as well eat," he grumbled. There's all this food, shouldn't let it go to waste." Feuilly frowned, not sure he liked this boy - he seemed so much less polite compared to his charming friend - but he had a point, and he was starving. 

"Are you both Welsh?" Marius asked as they settled in. "I can tell you are," he said, grinning at Jehan. 

"Nah," Feuilly said, piling mashed potatoes onto his plate. "I was born in London, but I'm staying here now." 

Marius looked confused. "You mean in Scotland?" 

"No, at Hogwarts." 

"What about when you go home?" Grantaire asked. 

Feuilly's expression turned dark. "This'll be my home," he mumbled. "My parents are dead."

The others fell silent, until Jehan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Feuilly." 

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "S'nothing," he lied. "They died when I was, like, one. So it's not a new thing or anything." He shrugged again. "But the Ministry has this program where they send . . . y'know, people without parents to Hogwarts, so that's what I'm doing." 

"Do you know if . . . if they let people with parents stay at Hogwarts year round?" Grantaire asked, his voice strained, almost desperate. 

Feuilly shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, feeling uncomfortable, and Grantaire's face fell. 

"Oh," he mumbled quietly, and the table fell into silence once more. 

Soon, though, Marius and Jehan were arguing intently about Quidditch, and Feuilly found that both he and Grantaire had grown up around non-magical folk, and were both rather new to everything. Grantaire was gruff, Feuilly concluded, and sometimes a bit insensitive, but not a bad guy in the end. 

It wasn't long before they were all stuffed, and content to follow their prefects to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Feuilly was excited to see that it was right beside the kitchen. When he entered it, it was warm, but not unpleasant, like stepping into a toasty house on a rainy day. Plants and books lined the walls, and soft couches piled high with huge pillows covered nearly every inch of floor space. 

"Boys, there's the door to your left, and girls, there's the door to your right!" a prefect called out, and suddenly Feuilly's heart dropped. He hadn't thought that the sleeping rooms would be gendered, for some reason, and came across a rather upsetting choice. With a heavy heart, he walked towards the girl's door, only to be pushed back by some invisible force. He tried again, only to get pushed back even harder. He was about ready to break down when a prefect made his way over. 

"Oi! You!" the prefect called out. "Can't you get in?" 

Feuilly felt himself tearing up again. "No," he mumbled, and his stomach churned. Suddenly, Jehan popped up from behind him. 

"I think I know why!" they said, and led Feuilly over to the boy's dormitory door. Feuilly felt no resistance as he walked through, and he smiled wide. "Feuilly's a boy, sir - the Ministry just made a mistake!" 

Looking at his clothes, the prefect raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd say you're correct!" the prefect cried out. "Christ, man, let me get you some pants or something!" As he hurried away to find extra clothes, Jehan gave him a grin, and made their way to a third door that Feuilly hadn't quite noticed before. 

"Which dormitory is that?" he asked curiously.

"I think it's mine!" Jehan exclaimed happily. "This common room just seems to know," they said with a soft smile. 

Feuilly got ready for bed that night besides Marius and Grantaire, beaming uncontrollably the whole time. What an uncommon room, he thought, and laughed to himself. Hogwarts might not be so bad after all.


End file.
